Down the memory lane
by Mrs. Camille and Sophie
Summary: Quand ses souvenirs douloureux reviennent soudainement à la vie, Ainsley Westmore se répète son second mantra préféré : "L'attaque est toujours la meilleure des défenses."
1. Le goût du sel

**DOWN THE MEMORY LANE**

* * *

 _Arvo Pärt - My Heart's in the Highlands_

* * *

Je me suis réveillée avec le goût du sel sur les lèvres.

Le soleil se réverbère sur la blancheur des falaises et j'inspire l'air marin à m'en faire éclater les poumons, un sourire béat sur le visage.  
Bran court vers moi comme un jeune chien fou et son rire tintinambule, plus clair et cristallin que le son des cloches des agnelets dans les prés en contrebas. Il trébuche sur son balai et s'étale de tout son long dans l'herbe.  
Je ris à mon tour, et dépose par terre la lourde boîte en bois avec mille précautions.  
Bran s'est relevé tout seul, et regarde attentivement le rituel en retenant son souffle. J'ouvre cérémonieusement les deux petits loquets d'étain et l'odeur forte du cuir neuf me pique le nez.  
"Lee ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?" crie Johnny qui s'impatiente déjà et fait des grands signes, haut dans le ciel bleu.  
Je lance le souaffle dans sa direction en lui tirant la langue et libère le vif d'or. Puis j'enfourche vite mon balai et frappe le sol de toute la force de mes courtes jambes, me propulsant rapidement dans les airs pour rattraper sa passe.

Le temps est si beau que je peux voir jusqu'à la silhouette massive d'Hurst Castle, et compter tous les clochers des environs. Je me sens fière d'être née sur _the Isle of Wight_ , qui est sûrement la plus belle île du monde.  
Je tourbillonne maintenant en gigotant sur mon balai, tandis que Johnny et Bran ont décidé d'arrêter de me rappeler à l'ordre et de jouer entre eux. Ainsley n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête,et tout le monde le sait.  
Je virevolte, me laisse porter par le vent, enivrée. Un petit bruissement caractéristique me sort de cette rêverie, et je fonçe tête baissée sous les cris effrayés de Bran, descendant à pic de la falaise puis rasant les vagues de près. Je tend la main vers le soleil, éblouie, et sers le poing comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sens enfin entre mes doigts le petit coeur palpitant du vif d'or qui bat, picotement grisant.

Midi sonne à l'église et je redescends à terre.  
Et il sonne encore.  
Et encore une fois.  
L'église disparaît et la marée se retire.

Tout cela est bien loin maintenant, et le goût du sel ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui du Firewhisky qui parfume mon haleine. La blancheur crayeuse s'est dissoute dans l'écume d'un fond de verre trouble et l'obscurité moite de ma chambre emplit soudainement l'espace.  
Je discerne les contours flous de mon lit, les rideaux à la fenêtre gonflant dans le vent chaud de cette enveloppante nuit de juillet, et le flacon de potion de sommeil vide sur ma table de nuit, brillant comme pour me narguer.  
Le réveil indique deux heures quarante-cinq et je grogne de mécontentement en entendant ma sonnette résonner une nouvelle fois dans le silence nocturne.  
Tout cela est bien loin maintenant, tout cela n'existe plus depuis longtemps, et je remonte les draps sur ma tête, comme si ça allait me permettre de ne plus entendre ce bruit strident. Qu'ils partent et que je retourne sur l'Ile.  
Mais je sais que les hôtels bon marché se sont répandus en un grand tsunami de béton le long de la côte, tels une maladie grise et honteuse. Le ciel même a certainement une couleur différente et la maison de Totland est décrépie, laissée aux quatre vents depuis plus de dix longues années.  
Le petit Bran est mort, le grand Johnny est mort, et moi je vis à peine encore.  
Je ne peux pas retourner sur l'Ile.  
Il n'y a plus que le triste Peckham et les flacons vides désormais, et même le vent semble nauséabond et visqueux.

La sonnette gronde encore une fois et je m'extirpe de mes draps humides de sueur. Ils ne partent pas. J'enfile le tee-shirt qui traîne le plus près et cherche ma batte de Quidditch sous le lit avec difficultés.  
La potion fait encore effet, le temps parait s'allonger indéfiniment, mes mains me répondent à peine et mes paupières sont encore trop lourdes de sommeil artificiel.

Je n'attend personne, et les années m'ont appris que les visites au beau milieu de la nuit sont rarement amicales. Non pas qu'il me reste beaucoup d'amis, de toutes façons. Mes doigts se resserrent comme un étau sur la batte, et je transpire maintenant à grosses gouttes en me faufillant à travers le salon sans oser allumer la lumière.  
Mon oeil ne discerne rien à travers le judas, et j'entrouvre la porte lentement, sans défaire la chaînette.  
Personne. C'était certainement le mauvais tour d'un ivrogne. Je grommelle et me retourne pour repartir vers le seul endroit qui vaille vraiment la peine de s'y trouver : mon lit.  
Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme je le voudrais dans ma vie.

" _Alohomora_!"  
La porte est grande ouverte, et je réalise que je n'ai pas ma baguette et que le divan est beaucoup trop loin pour aller me cacher derrière lui. Vivre dans un quartier moldu depuis si longtemps m'a donné des habitudes stupides. Qui a jamais survécu à un _Avada Kadavra_ grace à un bon coup de batte dans la rate ?  
La peur me paralyse et je ne peux pas bouger la tête pour regarder derrière moi, mais j'entends des pas feutrés s'approcher. Je sens un souffle rauque contre ma nuque. Des souvenirs enfouis très loin dans ma mémoire rejaillissent, et la frayeur fait place à la colère.  
Je me répète mon mantra favori : "Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur."  
Je ferme les yeux et compte. 1, 2, 3...

Dans un grand cri qui va certainement réveiller tout le voisinage, j'esquisse une pirouette et donne de mon meilleur swing dans l'abdomen de l'intru, qui tombe au sol et laisse sa baguette rouler sous la table basse dans sa chute.  
L'adrénaline a eu raison de l'ensommeillement et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais achever un troll à mains nues. Je plaque ma batte contre sa jugulaire pour l'immobiliser.  
Je pense que je domine complètement la situation et que mon agresseur va bientôt me supplier de l'épargner, mais rien ne se passe vraiment comme je l'ai imaginé dans ma vie.

L'homme éclate d'un grand rire souple et chaud malgré la pression sur sa gorge.  
Quelque part en moi, l'écho de ce rire semble réveiller quelque chose. Un sentiment entremêlé de perte et de tendresse que je ne comprends pas. Mais c'est idiot et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'hésiter. Toute ma mémoire qui semble être sortie elle aussi de sa longue torpeur m'induit en erreur. Stupide mémoire. Stupide Ainsley.  
Le flot du rire se tarit petit à petit.  
"Merlin, Lee, tu t'es pas adoucie avec l'âge".  
Je ne reconnais pas cette voix râpeuse, mais pourtant je sais que je la connais.  
Fièvreusement, je dégage d'une main les longs cheveux couvrant le visage de l'homme qui ne veut pas avoir peur de moi, et mes yeux désormais un peu habitués à l'obscurité le scrutent avidement.  
Je ne reconnais pas ses traits, mais pourtant je sais que je les connais.  
Je connais la forme saillante de ses pommettes et le tresaillement dans sa mâchoire recouverte d'une barbe trop drue. Je connais la courbe de ses cils sortant de ses orbites caves avec une sensualité ostentatoire qui semble presque contredire la dureté de son regard et sa maigreur ascétique.  
Mais aucun nom ne me revient et j'ai baissé la garde trop longtemps. Il ne lui faut qu'un dixième de seconde pour reprendre l'avantage.  
L'homme se libère de mon joug et me plaque contre le mur.  
Je calcule mes chances. Il n'a pas l'air très musclé et sa baguette est hors de portée. Je peux peut-être encore m'en sortir.  
Je relève la tête et me prépare à bondir en me répétant mon second mantra préféré - "L'attaque est toujours la meilleure des défenses"-quand soudain mes yeux se pose sur sa clavicule.  
Mes bras tombent inertes et la stupeur s'empare de tout mon être.

Je pourrais reconnaître ce tatouage entre mille. Quatre runes qui étaient censées être protectrices, mais que le sorcier saoûl de cette échoppe miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes n'avait pas sû reproduire correctement.  
Une erreur ineffaçable que je regrette chaque jour, puisque le jumeau de cet abominable tatouage se love sur mon omoplate gauche.

Je le reconnais. Il ne devrait pas être là. Je ne comprends pas.

Il a relâché mes poignets et me regarde calmement de son regard d'acier.  
Je devrais avoir peur, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je devrais l'assommer et aller chercher ma baguette dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, mais la fascination est plus forte.  
Il rit à nouveau de ce rire de gorge qui ressemble à un aboiement, franc et simple.  
Alors, comme les mots viennent à mes lèvres, je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que ce que je lui ai toujours invariablement demandé :

"Tu veux une tasse de thé ?"

Il y a une ou deux choses que vous devriez savoir sur moi :  
Je m'appelle Ainsley Westmore, j'ai trente-trois ans et réside au 26, Pennethorne Road.  
Je viens aussi accessoirement de proposer une putain de tasse de thé à l'homme le plus recherché d'Angleterre.

* * *

 _Alors j'ai envie de m'essayer à une fic un poil moins teenage comedy en solo, et j'espère que cela pourra plaire à quelques-uns d'entre vous !_  
 _L'histoire va avoir une construction un peu expérimentale avec beaucoup de flashbacks et je la voudrais brutalement réaliste. Je ne m'interdis donc ni la violence, ni le language corsé ni les conversations suggestives, et vous voilà prévenus :)_

 _Camille_


	2. Raviver la flamme

_Massive Attack - Angel_

* * *

Il me dévisage, circonspect.  
"J'ai l'air d'être venu boire une tisane, Lee, franchement ?  
\- Non." réponds-je simplement avant de poursuivre à mi-voix : "Mais j'ai pas trop de poison mortel indétectable en cuisine..."  
Il s'assoit sur le divan avec la nonchalence qui a toujours été sa marque de fabrique et soupire. Il ressemble à un chat de race errant, sale, émacié, mais sûr de sa supériorité sur ces compères domestiques.  
Enfin, peut-être plutôt à un chien. Un cabot qui ne voudrait pas suivre la voix de son maître, le genre enragé et fraîchement échappé du chenil. Le genre qui montre les dents et qu'on ne voudrait pas rencontrer tard la nuit en tête-à-tête.  
Je me lève et ramasse sa baguette avant de la lui tendre. Le silence me crève les oreilles. Il l'empoigne sans rien dire, et je le toise de toute ma hauteur en massant mes poignets douloureux. Moi aussi, je peux feindre l'indifférence.  
"Je préfèrerais que tu fasses ça vite, Sirius".  
Son prénom m'écorche la bouche. Je ne l'ai pas prononcé depuis si longtemps.  
"Je ne compte pas te faire de mal.  
\- Le mal est déjà fait. Maintenant, j'estime que j'ai assez souffert et j'aimerais plutôt bien mourir dignement. Merci. "  
Il fait claquer sa langue en signe d'impatience.  
"Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer non plus.  
-Oh, alors, pour quoi faire ? Une soirée pyjama ? Je dois m'attendre à ce que les Détraqueurs débarquent avec leurs sacs de couchage ? "  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et semble au comble de l'exaspération : Sirius Black n'a jamais su apprécier mon sens de l'humour à sa juste valeur, et il semblerait que la captivité n'ait pas augmenté sa tolérance.  
"Je sais pas, réfléchis deux secondes, pour voir.  
\- Faire une partie de bataille explosive ?" je lance, avec un sourcil interrogateur.  
C'était le sarcasme de trop... S'il n'avait pas l'intention de m'ôter la vie en entrant, il doit à présent avoir changé d'avis. On dirait qu'il se retient de m'étrangler, et ses lèvres sont si pinçées qu'elles en blanchissent. Il se lève comme une furie et m'attrape par les épaules.  
"Tu veux bien être sérieuse, pour une fois ? J'ai pas envie de jouer, Lee !  
\- Merlin, je devrais réagir comment, te sauter au cou ? Te demander si tu as besoin d'aide pour achever les quelques membres encore valides de l'Ordre ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais coopérer de mon plein gré, ou tu comptes utiliser un _Imperio_ ? Ou tu veux peut-être qu'on parle du bon vieux temps ? Je veux dire, d'avant que tu deviennes un assassin sanguinaire... "  
Le poing que je me prends dans la figure me coupe le souffle.  
Et ce regard qu'il me lance... Si plein d'une haine palpable. Je me noie dans la flamme au fond de ses yeux qui me dit : "Je te cracherais au visage." Qui me dit : "Je savourerais ton agonie." Qui me dit : "Brûle ! Brûle !". J'y vois les reflets d'autres silhouettes, leurs baguettes tendues vers moi, qui rient de mon supplice, et rient encore. Et ondulent dans leur rire dément et incandescent. Ils deviennent eux-mêmes de longues flammes qui s'entortillent autour de moi lèchent ma peau dans une lueur glauque et froide.  
Et je prends feu. Et je brûle.  
Je joue à la femme forte et résistante à la douleur, mais le rôle me convient mal.  
Je commence à voir trouble. Je sens ma peau rétrécir et se tordre comme un papier que l'on froisse. Le feu est glaçant et irradie tout autour de moi et dans mon crâne, dans mes yeux qui se révulsent.  
Je dois me calmer, reprendre le contrôle.  
 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
Je respire bruyamment, contemplant les murs qui vacillent et le visage déformé de Black, comme une statue de cire dégoulinante, effrayante mais pathétique.  
 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
J'inspire et j'expire. Mes muscles commençent à tressauter dans un spasme étrange et je m'effondre, voyant mes jambes se dérober sous moi, spectatrice impuissante de ma propre faiblesse.

J'ai tout juste le temps d'entendre le petit bruit ridicule de bête blessée qui sort de ma gorge avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	3. Je suis le cogneur

_Tin Hat - Sunrise at Independence_

* * *

 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
Mes muscles commençent à tressauter dans un spasme étrange que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. J'inspire et j'expire tout l'air de ma cage thoracique douloureuse, tentant d'ignorer la clameur au dehors qui gronde et qui monte et le battement erratique de mon coeur.  
L'odeur forte de baume camphré et de sueur me rend nauséeuse.  
 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
Je reserre la sangle de mes protège-tibias pour la vingtième fois et sautille d'un pied sur l'autre. C'est comme si j'étais seule contre le vaste monde à attendre dans ce cagibi. Comme si au dehors la tempête m'attendait, la grande marée de la foule. Comme si le naufrage de mon pauvre rafiot était imminent et inévitable contre la force de cette masse humaine et de tous ces yeux près à scruter mes moindres failles pour me faire basculer par dessus bord.  
 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
Je suis à l'épreuve des balles. _J'inspire_. Mon swing est incomparable. _J'expire._ Je suis la meilleur batteuse que Gryffondor n'ai jamais connu.

Ma transe est interrompue par des coups effrénés contre la maigre paroi de bois.  
"Lee! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? Y'a plus le temps pour se pomponner, là!"  
Malcolm est le capitaine le plus débile de l'univers. Est-ce ma faute si je suis la seule fille de l'équipe depuis que Mary a démissionné il y a quelques mois? Si je dois attendre que ces messieurs daignent sortir des vestiaires pour me changer la dernière parce qu'ils ont trop peur de révéler leur anatomie peu avantageuse?  
Je sors avec mon air le plus renfrogné, et tacle Sirius à l'épaule en passant. Bien fait pour lui, je suis officiellement de mauvaise humeur, maintenant.  
"Bon, McGonagall, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, l'échauffement? je lance, aigre.  
\- On attendait que toi _, princesse_. répond-il dans un sourire mielleux. Rotation des épaules, et que ça saute!"

Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'équipe qui s'agite en criant : _"Who are we? Gryffindors! What are we? We're fearless! What are we doing? Winning!"._ James Potter, notre poursuiveur star qui parade encore en débardeur bien qu'il soit censé être déjà arnaché pour le match, a toujours le bras gauche en écharpe depuis qu'il est entré en collision avec le saule cogneur jeudi et hurle comme un dément. Rob Spinet transpire déjà à grosses gouttes. Sirius Black mine une majorette en tournicotant sa batte dans les airs et en chantant d'une voix aigrelette sous le regard courroucé des frères Mallory, qui pensent que le Quidditch est un culte dont on doit respecter les rituels avec sérieux et le font savoir en criant sur Sirius plus fort que James puisse bramer " _Winning! Winning! Winning!"_. Angus Bell observe la scène d'un air désabusé, comme le sage septième année qu'il est.  
Et voilà ceux qui devraient gagner la coupe contre Serpentard.  
"Hey Westmore, deux gallions pour celui qui fout un cogneur le premier dans la sale tronche à Talkalot!" chantonne Sirius, utilisant désormais sa batte comme la canne d'un danseur de claquettes.  
Je soupire, faisant partie du clan des rabat-joies avec les Mallory. On peut rigoler de tout, mais pas sur un balai.  
Pas. sur. un. balai.  
Jamais.  
"Trois gallions que tu te prends un _boutenchoc_ et un _tranchefoule_ avant le premier temps mort, Black." J'espère franchement qu'il va perdre, parce que je n'ai que trois gallions pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
"Lee! Sirius! Si vous avez assez d'énergie pour bavasser, faites-moi trois aller-retour du couloir, et montez-moi ces genoux! James, habille-toi par Merlin, le match commence dans deux minutes!" braille Malcolm au dessus de la cacophonie.  
 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
La rumeur de la foule au dehors se fait plus forte, et j'entends le présentateur faire un jeu de mot lamentable sur mon nom : _"...Never going west, always ready for mooore bludgers coming her merry way : number four, Ainsley Westmoooore! Number five has a ring to it : Mister Angus Bell, yar favourite chaaaser yo! ... "_  
Je monte les genoux. Je fais craquer mes phalanges. J'inspire. Je me suis préparée toute la saison pour cette finale, et il n'est pas question de perdre. J'expire. Serpentards ou pas, personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de ma trajectoire.  
 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
"Ramenez-vous les mollusques! Vérifiez votre équipement! Spinet, c'est pas le moment d'aller pisser, on sort dans trente secondes!"  
 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
"Rangez-vous par numéro et enfourchez vos balais!" hurle encore Malcolm, au bord de l'extinction de voix.  
 _Je suis le cogneur. Je suis le cogneur._  
 _"Who are we?_  
 _-GRYFFINDORS!"_ m'époumonne-je.  
La porte s'ouvre grande, et la lumière des projecteurs m'aveugle. J'entends mon nom scandé au dehors, et je frappe le sol des deux pieds pour décoller.


End file.
